(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is about the design of a kind of electrical connector, in particular a kind of electrical connector used for the press on contact of a chip module.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Presently there is a kind of LGA type chip module available in some electronic products (such as computer). The conductive connection of this kind of chip module is in the form of a washer. The electrical connector connecting to it is designed with the press on contact terminal in contact with the conductive connection. The electrical connector of present art comprises insulator body and conductive terminal; the insulator body is installed with a terminal receiving receptor for receiving conductive terminal. The conductive terminal is formed in one body, including the holding section fitted to the main body. The holding section extends downward is installed with the soldering section that is soldered to the PCB; the section extending upward is installed with the contacting section that is pressed on to the chip module. The conductive side of this kind of electrical connector when installing the chip module is pressed on and directly in contact with the conductive connecting terminal of the chip module. Usually a layer of oxidation film is formed between the contacting portion and the conductive connecting side. The oxidation film will obstruct the current and signal transmission speed between conductive terminal and chip module and affect the normal electrical connection. Also, the shape of this kind of terminal is quite complicated, taking a lot of space, and could easily cause higher inductive effect with neighboring terminal and is not in favor of the transmission of high frequency signal.
Hence, there is a need to design a kind of improved electrical connector to overcome the above problem.